


Blood of You

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Biting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Ears, Eggs, Fluff and Smut, Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam Lives, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Human Genitalia, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Trans Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, ask to tag, canon? whos she?, yeah cause hes a goblin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: “C’mere, love, I trust you. Take care of me,of us.” Hamid crooned and leaned to where he could reach a hand out towards Grizzop.The goblin released Hamid’s thighs—bright pinpricks of blood marking where his claws had dug in—and shakily grasped one hand around Hamid’s and deliberately placed the other flat palmed on the halfling’s hip.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Blood of You

**Author's Note:**

> okay.  
> um. we had a whole discussion over in When in Rome about goblin reproduction cause Ben said "clutch" when referring to Grizzop's family and well, clutches of eggs lead to ovi of course.  
> title is from Hozier's Blood

”You sure? I can—can deal with this myself, you don’ have to.” Grizzop dug his claws into the meat of Hamid’s thighs as he knelt between them. He was so achingly hard at this point and braced himself for rejection. 

“Please, Zop, stop asking if I want this. I told you already. Just, please?” Hamid shoved himself up onto his elbows and looked down the length of his body at the nervous twitch of Grizzop’s ears as he visibly restrained himself.

“C’mere, love, I trust you. Take care of me, _of us_.” Hamid crooned and leaned to where he could reach a hand out towards Grizzop.

The goblin released Hamid’s thighs—bright pinpricks of blood marking where his claws had dug in—and shakily grasped one hand around Hamid’s and deliberately placed the other flat palmed on the halfling’s hip. 

“Kay. Alright. Fuck, okay.” Grizzop huffed a strained breath and moved his hand from Hamid’s hip and wrapped it around his cock. He gave himself a few short strokes to take the edge off before pressing the leaking tip of his cock into the wet heat of Hamid’s cunt with a groan.

_Finally._

Hamid groaned and let himself drop back onto the sheets and squeezed Grizzop’s hand briefly. The goblin grunted at the abrupt change, but shook it off with an irritated flick of an ear and continued working his swollen cock up into Hamid with shallow thrusts and could already feel the ovipositor trying to breach its sheath.

“Fuck. _Fuck.”_ Grizzop gave up on doing this slowly, Hamid knew what he was in for when he agreed to this, to being fucked full of Grizzop’s eggs—to carrying Grizzop’s clutch. 

He thrust roughly up into Hamid with a ragged moan and ground his hips up against Hamid’s slick cunt. A punched out moan and the sound of ripping sheets accompanied a second, a third thrust as Hamid flung his hands out to the side and dug his fingers into the bed. Grizzop growled and bent forward over Hamid’s middle possessively and pressed his face into Hamid’s chest as he lost himself to his instinct.

Hamid moaned again as Grizzop stilled inside him and he felt _something else_ slide further and _further still_ into him with a building pressure until, with a pulsing throb, the intrusion slid smoothly past his cervix. Hamid keened and scratched at Grizzop’s shoulders, barely hearing the breathy praise being moaned in his ear as the goblin trembled against him. 

Hamid felt a solid mass push against the walls of his cunt as it slid through Grizzop’s cock and further, and through the fog of pleasure realized what it was.

An egg.

Now that it was inside him he could barely feel it, just the slight burn and stretch left behind as it settled into place. Grizzop pressed his mouth in a half-kiss to Hamid’s shoulder and licked a stripe up the halfling’s neck to his ear,” _Fuck,_ I’m gonna _fill you_ right up, m’ mate. Fat and round with our babies. Gonna carry m’ eggs, good mate.” Grizzop moaned as he ducked his head down and pressed his face into Hamid’s shoulder.

Hamid gasped, pleasure spiking hot and sharp in his gut with the combined sensation from Grizzop ghosting rows of sharp teeth against his shoulder and the solid weight of another egg sliding home and settling in.

A sharp sting of teeth puncturing skin sent Hamid back keening and scratching at Grizzop’s back as a third, a fourth, _fifth_ egg sank heavily into his belly.

They just kept coming.

Hamid noticed—in a floaty disjointed way—the keening whines and tremble-flicking of Grizzop’s ears as the frantic slide of his hips pumping up into him slowed. Hamid smoothed his palms down Grizzop’s neck to his back and panted hot steaming breath into the air of the room as they came down together from the high of the experience and Hamid came back down to his body. The skin of his belly stretched tight and uncomfortable, but somehow a still pleasant feeling. 

Hamid slid a hand from Grizzop’s back to palm and press at the strange bulge of his belly, fascinated.

A slick pop and relieved sigh and Hamid was achingly empty; he whined and darted his eyes up to look at the relaxed slant of Grizzop’s ears and hooded eyes as the goblin wiped sweat from Hamid’s brow with a tender slide of his thumb.

“Alright, love? ‘S not too much is it?” Grizzop’s other hand rested atop one of Hamid’s on his belly.

Hamid pressed his sweaty face into the goblin’s palm with a hum and slurred tiredly,”No, ‘s good. You’re good. ‘m sticky though.” Hamid scrunched his nose up cutely.

Grizzop snorted,” Yeah, tends to happen when you get a good fuck in. Give me a sec I’ll get us all cleaned up.” He pressed a hesitant kiss to Hamid’s hand and got up out of the bed to gather the supplies he had set aside for the after.

**Author's Note:**

> [When in Rome](https://discord.gg/tC4Yr8Y) discord!
> 
> [phantomwinds](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phantomwinds) on tumblr!


End file.
